


Свуниться вместе веселее

by Elga



Series: Кроссовер СПН и «Костей» [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с простого любопытства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свуниться вместе веселее

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (longsufferingly)  
>  **Оригинал** : [тут](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/34763.html)  
>  **Бета и оформитель** : Wayward

Все началось с простого любопытства. Дин сказал: лучшая защита — нападение, а с недавних пор Кастиэль перестал доверять словам. Если есть один пророк, могут существовать и другие.

— Сэмюэль Винчестер.

Сэм подпрыгивает.

— О бо… Кастиэль! Ты б хоть предупреждал!

Сэм в одном лишь полотенце. Кастиэль задумывается: может, вернуться позже? Но нет, дело неотложное.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня интернету.

— Хм. А что такое?

— Где я могу почитать этот… фанфикшн? 

Сэм молча на него смотрит. Кастиэль тоже не сводит взгляда. Дин научил его игре, в которой первый моргнувший проигрывает, и Кастиэль уверен, что сможет победить Сэма.

— Эмм… А по какому фандому?

— Сверхъестественное.

— Ты не хочешь читать это.

— От этого может зависеть судьба мира.

Сэм все также на него пялится, а потом моргает, и Кастиэль из этого раунда выходит победителем. 

— Как скажешь. Тогда… у тебя есть почта?

— Почта?

— Знаешь, что? Для этого разговора мне нужно надеть трусы. Дай мне пять минут.

*

**От кого** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Сэм и Дин Винчестер < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : четверг, 5 марта 2009 года  
 **Тема** : fandom_wank

Сэмюэль Винчестер,

это что вообще такое?

Кастиэль

\----

_Я слышал — был на свете звук:  
Давид им умилил Господень слух;  
Но музыка тебя не столь волнует..._ [1]

\----

**От кого** : Сэм и Дин Винчестеры < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : пятница, 6 марта 2009 года  
 **Дата** : Re: fandom_wank

...что?

\----

**От кого** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Сэм и Дин Винчестеры < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : пятница, 6 марта 2009 года  
 **Тема** : Re: fandom_wank

Сэмюэль Винчестер,

я получил электронное письмо от моего друга в живом журнале, **when_u_cry** , который сообщил, что обо мне говорят в **fandom_wank**.

Когда я спросил, что это, он ответил: «Погугли».

Я не понимаю.

Кастиэль

\----

_Я слышал — был на свете звук:_  
Давид им умилил Господень слух;  
Но музыка тебя не столь волнует... 

\----

**От кого** : Сэм и Дин Винчестер < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : суббота, 8 марта 2009 года  
 **Тема** : Re: fandom_wank

А. Просто вбей на google.com.

http://www.journalfen.net/fandom_wank/

У тебя есть ЖЖ?

*

[](http://savepic.net/1507069.htm)

*

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, кто верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:  
Я ангел Господень.

Ответ:  
Послушай, я на твоей стороне, но, думаю, ты перегибаешь палку.

\----

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, что верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:

Прошу прощения, ты прав. Я был переполнен желанием взаимодействовать с произведением.

Ответ:  
Эй, да все в порядке! Весь фанфикшн — результат желания взаимодействовать с авторской работой. Поверь, я все понял. Но важно помнить, кто ты есть на самом деле.

\----

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, кто верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:

Я пересек черту.

Ответ:  
Честное слово, бывает. Я думаю, у тебя получился очень хороший фик, и мне понравилось, как ты написал Кастиэля.

\----

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, что верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:

…правда?

Ответ:  
Абсолютная. Мне очень впечатлило то, как ты описал его первую борьбу с эмоциями. Я психолог, и это меня заворожило.

\----

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, что верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:

Это… очень мило с твоей стороны.

Ответ:  
Я зря хвалить не буду. Эй, не против, если я тебя зафренжу? Ты вроде клевый парень.

\-----

**knights_lance** — Ответ на ваш комментарий

Будущее принадлежит тем, что верит в красоту своих мечтаний.  
 **knights_lance** ответил на комментарий, который вы оставили в записи. Ваш комментарий:

Совсем нет. Буду только рад.

Ответ:  
Отлично :D

*

— Эээ… Дин? 

— Что?

— Твой ангел стал писать винцест.

— Что?

— Ну, эээ, знаешь, рассказы. О том, как мы делаем… всякое.

— Ага…

— Так вот, Кастиэль стал их писать.

— Сэмми, ты в курсе, что до первого апреля еще целая неделя?

— Ага.

— О!

— Ага.

— Вот дерьмо.

*

**Название** : И пиво Мильтона сильней  
 **Автор** : Кас  
 **Фандом** : «Сверхъестественное»  
 **Пейринг** : Сэм/Дин  
 **Рейтинг** : NC-17  
 **Предупреждение** : инцест, опьянение  
 **Размер** : 5300 слов  
 **Саммари** : В ночь перед Апокалипсисом Сэм и Дин решают вместе напиться. В последний раз.  
 **Примечание** : посвящается **knights_lance** за то, что он настоящий друг. Это мой первый рейтинговый фанфик, так что извините за возможные ошибки. Название взято из стихотворения Альфреда Хаусмана  
 **Дисклэймер** : технически Сэм и Дин мне не принадлежат.

*

**От кого** : Сэм и Дин Винчестер < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : среда, 25 марта 2009 года  
 **Тема** : э?

Кастиэль, ты что, правда написал про нас порнушку?

\----

**От кого** : Кастиэль < caswinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Кому** : Сэм и Дин Винчестеры < forthewinchester@gmail.com >  
 **Дата** : среда, 25 марта 2009 года  
 **Тема** : Re: э?

Мои фанаты слишком на меня давили.

Кас

\----

_Я слышал — был на свете звук:_  
Давид им умилил Господень слух;  
Но музыка тебя не столь волнует... 

*

— Ты испортил его! — заявляет Дин.

— А я-то здесь при чем?

— Ты завел ему почту!

— Но не заставлял же писать порнушку!

— Все равно ты виноват!

— Неправда!

Бобби поднимает брови:

— Парни, я, конечно, понимаю, что вы заняты, но у нас вообще-то все еще Апокалипсис на дворе.

— Ой, — говорит Сэм, — точно.

*

**Лэнс** : Привет, Кас, ты тут?  
 **Я** : Да, Лэнс.  
 **Лэнс** : Слушай, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.  
Я не был с тобой до конца честным.  
 **Я** : В смысле?  
 **Лэнс** : Я не просто еще один поклонник творчества доктора Бреннан.  
Я с ней знаком.  
Я работаю на ФБР.  
 _Отправлено в 20:50, понедельник._  
У тебя есть все основания мне не доверять, но я говорю правду. Ты мне действительно нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой честным.  
Погугли меня.  
Мое настоящее имя — Лэнс Свитс. Набери в поисковике.  
Клянусь, я говорю правду.  
 _Лэнс покинул разговор._

*

— Дин, мне кажется, что ты должен с ним встретиться. Мы познакомились в интернете. Он очень сведущ в своей области знаний.

— В интернете? — усмехается Дин. — Ну да. Конечно, он парень. Все они парни в интернете.

— Дин, он так сказал!

— Хехе.

— Он работает на ФБР!

Сэм не сводит с Кастиэля взгляда.

— На то самое ФБР, которое хочет нас убить?

— Эй, не все ФБР-овцы хотят нас убить. Помнишь, горячую ученую дамочку из дела о полтергейсте?

— Дин, доктор Бреннан работает в институте Джефферсона, а не в ФБР. А ее напарник чуть нас не застрелил.

— Доктор Бреннан! — восклицает Кас. — Она коллега Лэнса.

— Погоди-ка! Лэнса? Твоего сетевого дружка зовут Лэнс?

— Да, и что?

— Ты проводишь все свое время, пописывая порнушку про нас с Сэмом и яшкаясь с парнем по имени Лэнс, — и еще не пал?

— Господь не обращает внимания на гомосексуализм.

— Гейский инцест, чувак!

Кастиэль моргает.

— Я думал, ты про нас с Лэнсом.

— Ты встречаешься с парнем?

Кастиэль с хитрым видом отвечает:

— Он написал мне сонет. 

— О господи боже, — вздыхает Дин.

*

— Вы что, правда они? — спрашивает Лэнс.

— О боже! Кас подцепил несовершеннолетнего!

— Эй! Я, может, и выгляжу молодо, но у меня больше докторских степеней, чем у вас вместе взятых.

— Это не так уж сложно, — парирует Сэм. — Где доктор Бреннан? Я привез ей кости.

— Сэмми! Ты их не сжег?

— Всего парочку! Для науки.

— Ух ты, — говорит Лэнс, — теперь я понимаю, почему люди считают вас голубыми.

*

**Название** : Если бы наша жизнь была вечной [1/???]  
 **Авторы** : **deansangel34** и **knights_lance**  
 **Фандом** : кроссовер «Сверхъестественного» Карвера Эдлунда и «Скелета» Темперанс Бреннан  
 **Пейринг** : Сэм/Дин, Райх/Райн, Кастиэль/ОМП  
 **Рейтинг** : NC-17   
**Предупреждение** : инцест, гомосексуальные отношения и все такое прочее  
 **Размер** : 8000 в этой части  
 **Саммари** : Грядет Апокалипсис, хотелось бы того Сэму с Дином или нет, и им нужна помощь. К счастью, у Кастиэля есть связи в ФБР.  
 **Примечания** : наша первая совместная работа! Надеемся, вам понравится  
 **Дисклэймер** : все персонажи принадлежат своему Создателю

*

**Конец**

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Песня Л.Коэна [«Аллилуйя»](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3Fkuq5Lf0Q&feature=related)   
> [2] «Астральный план», о котором говорится в записи **fandom_wank** , — фанатский [термин](http://www.fanhistory.com/wiki/Astral_plane). Это вымышленное место, где фаны могут взаимодействовать с героями своих любимых вселенных.


End file.
